Lipan, Gagak, dan Gurita
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Bagaimana jika ada seekor Lipan dan Gurita yang memperebutkan seekor gagak sebagai mangsa mereka? —Kumpulan Drabble Trio Om Kece; Asa(Sr)KaraKoro dalam beberapa genre.


_**Lipan, Gagak, dan Gurita**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rated :**_ _T_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Asa(Sr)KaraKoro | KoroKaraAsa(Sr)—yang mana aja yang penting Uke!Kara_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Nano-Nano (lagi)_

 _ **Warning :**_ _BL, Yaoi, Crack!Pair, Trisome._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**_ _belong to_ _ **Yusei Matsui,**_ _tidak ada keuntungan dalam pembuatan ffic ini dan ini hanya sebuah keisengan dan hobi semata. Terima kasih._

 _ **Summary :**_ _Bagaimana jika ada seekor Lipan dan Gurita yang memperebutkan seekor gagak sebagai mangsa mereka? —Kumpulan Drabble Trio Om Kece; Asa(Sr)KaraKoro dalam beberapa genre._

 _ **.**_

— _ **Adventure**_

" _Karasuma-sensei, kau tidak apa-apa?!"_

 _Sang gurita kuning tampak menatap kearah guru berambut hitam pendek yang ada disana. Dimana mereka saat itu terjebak dalam gurun pasir—Asano Gakuhou, Karasuma, dan Korosensei. Kenapa mereka bertiga? Karena study tour yang kelewatan anti-mainstream yang membuat seluruh murid SMP Kunugigaoka berada di Mesir._

 _Dan yang menjadi masalah adalah, semua murid kelas 3-A dan 3-E yang notabe bermusuhan malah tersesat ditengah gurun pasir mengharuskan Karasuma dan Korosensei sebagai guru 3-E dan Gakuhou sebagai ayah dan kepala sekolah yang (katanya) baik mencari mereka._

 _Dan saat ini, Karasuma Tadaoka tampak terlihat tidak sehat dengan napas yang tidak teratur. Tentu saja sebagai rekan seperjuangannya, mereka berdua tampak cemas dengan keadaan Karasuma._

" _Apakah kau tidak melihat Korosensei? Karasuma-san sedang tidak sehat, mungkin makanan yang kau ambil sembarangan tadi sudah meracuninya."_

" _Tunggu, aku sangat yakin kalau hewan tadi bisa dimakan dan tidak beracun. Dan, apa yang kau pegang itu Asano Gakuhou!"_

" _Aku mencoba untuk melihat apakah ada luka yang serius atau tidak," dengan nada tenang dan wajah stoic yang menyembunyikan niat tertentu, Gakuhou hanya meraba seluruh bagian dari tubuh Karasuma yang masih diam mengatur napasnya, "—aku akan menghubungi seseorang untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit."_

" _Tunggu... kalian berdua."_

" _Sepertinya lebih baik lepaskan tanganmu dulu Asano-san, Karasuma-sensei tampak tidak nyaman."_

" _Sepertinya anda yang tidak nyaman, Korosensei," kedua orang itu saling bertatapan, dengan percikan listrik diantara mereka tampak sangat jelas disana._

" _Dengarkan... aku." Sekali lagi Karasuma diabaikan mereka berdua._

" _Tidak akan ada waktu menunggu orang suruhanmu, aku akan membawanya dengan cepat," dan tentakel itu terulurkan, hingga melilit seluruh tubuh dari Karasuma dengan kecepatan yang bahkan tidak bisa direspon oleh Asano Gakuhou—yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan terbang menggunakan kecepatan 20 Marc._

 _..._

" _Halo," Gakuhou menghubungi seseorang, dengan senyuman khasnya tampak menatap langit yang tampak kosong setelah Korosensei membawa pergi Karasuma dan meninggalkannya sendirian, "kuharap kerja sama kita masih berlaku, ya—karena aku menginginkan roket keluaran terbaru yang bisa menembakkan misil berkecepatan tinggi dengan target gurita kuning mesum yang membawa sesuatu yang seharusnya milikku. Ya, gurita alien incaran pemerintah. Kurasa kalian punya bahan yang cukup untuk meledakkannya. Oke, aku akan menunggu hasil yang kuharapkan~"_

 _Sementara Gakuhou merencanakan pembunuhan untuk Korosensei, gurita itu sudah menerbangkan Karasuma yang pada akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran._

" _DENGARKAN KALIAN BERDUA! AKU HANYA TIDAK SUKA CUACA PANAS!"_

 _Sayang kecepatan 20 Marc sudah cukup untuk menelan mentah-mentah perkataan dari Karasuma._

 _ **Round 1! Asano Gakuhou vs Korosensei : 0—1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Angst**_

" _Tugasku sudah selesai, Korosensei sudah dibunuh dan dunia menjadi aman kembali. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya selama ini Asano-san."_

 _Karasuma Tadaomi menatap kearah Asano Gakuhou yang ada didepannya. Tugasnya sebagai guru di SMP itu sudah selesai setelah kelulusan beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan setelah masalah Korosensei terselesaikan dengan meninggalnya Korosensei akibat pisau anti-sensei._

 _Hanya satu tusukan. Dari Karasuma._

" _Terima kasih juga untuk pekerjaanmu yang sangat bagus sebagai guru, Karasuma-san," Asano Gakuhou tersenyum tulus, menatap kearah sang guru yang tampak diam dan hanya mengangguk. Ia bisa melihat kepalan tangan itu mengerat, menandakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di diri Karasuma._

" _Karasuma," yang dipanggil menunduk dan menoleh, menemukan sang kepala sekolah menggesturkan untuknya mendekat. Dan kakinya begitu saja bergerak, hingga jarak mereka cukup dekat untuk sang kepala sekolah mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Karasuma seperti anak kecil._

 _Mendorong kerah pakaian Karasuma, hingga mulutnya berada didepan telinga Karasuma dan membisikkan sesuatu._

" _Tidak apa-apa... kau melakukan hal yang paling tepat Karasuma... kau akan baik-baik saja..."_

 _Terima kasih untuk kemampuan Gakuhou dalam mencuci otak, dan ketidakberdayaan Karasuma saat itu. Saat semua murid 3-E dan Irina menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Menatapnya yang sudah membunuh guru tersayang mereka._

 _Dan tatapan pria itu tampak menjadi kosong, membiarkan Gakuhou merebahkan kepalanya di bahu bidang sang kepala sekolah._

" _...ya."_

 _Tidak ia sadari, sebuah senyuman tampak terlihat di wajah tenang sang kepala sekolah._

' _Pada akhirnya aku yang menang, Korosensei...'_

 _ **Round 2! Asano Gakuhou vs Korosensei : 1—1**_

 _._

 _._

— _ **Crack!Fic**_

" _Dia menakutkan."_

 _Anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dengan mata yang sedikit sipit itu menampakkan iris matanya yang berair akan menangis. Karasuma Tadaomi, menjadi anak berusia 8 tahun setelah obat dari Manami memakan korban yakni dirinya yang tidak sengaja meminumnya. Dan karena pikirannyapun menjadi anak berusia 8 tahun, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa tersesat dan berakhir di ruangan kepala sekolah._

 _Membuat om tua nan kece yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya itu mengalihkan sepenuhnya perhatiannya kearah anak laki-laki berpakaian kebesaran itu. Asano Gakuhou segera berubah menjadi om-om yang terdeteksi pedophilia saat itu._

 _Dan ia semakin terhibur saat Korosensei datang dan hendak mengambil sang guru kecil, namun menerima penolakan mentah-mentah dari yang ingin diambil. Lihat, gurita itu membatu dan tampak perlahan hancur seperti debu tak berguna._

" _Tenang saja, onii-san akan mengusir gurita jahat ini untukmu."_

 _Dengan senyuman ganteng, om-om ganteng yang ga sadar usia itu tampak sukses mengambil penuh kepercayaan anak polos yang belum ternodai itu. Sementara Korosensei hanya bisa menangis dipojokan karena penolakan polos dari anak berusia 8 tahun itu._

 _ **Round 3! Asano Gakuhou vs Korosensei : 2—1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Crime**_

" _Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya kembali padamu," Asano Gakuhou menghalangi sosok Karasuma yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara pria lainnya yang berambut hitam dan lebih panjang diam disana, menatap kearah keduanya, "—kau sudah kembali ke wujudmu yang semula, tidak ada alasan untukmu menahannya."_

" _Kau tidak mengerti Asano-san," jika mereka berdua—Gakuhou dan juga Korosensei—bertemu, tentu saja senyuman penutup semua arti yang sebenarnya yang menjadi duel antara mereka, "—semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."_

" _Sepertinya semuanya seperti yang kupikirkan Korosensei, kau memaksanya untuk menjadi budakmu setelah semuanya selesai. Itulah sebabnya ia bahkan meninggalkan semuanya. Hanya karena kau menculiknya dan menahannya," Asano menatap kearah Karasuma yang berada dibelakang Korosensei, hanya menunduk dan tidak berbicara ataupun bergerak._

" _Jadi," entah sejak kapan Asano Gakuhou memegang sebuah pistol yang terarah pada Korosensei, "aku akan mengambilnya kembali..."_

" _...lakukan."_

 _Korosensei tersenyum tenang. Asano Gakuhou mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Pelatuk diarahkan pada Korosensei dan ia siap menekannya._

 _ **BANG!**_

 _Peluru meletus, tidak ada luka apapun di tubuh Korosensei. Dan pria berambut hitam itu tidak memegang senjata sama sekali. Asano Gakuhou membulatkan matanya, menatap luka menganga di dadanya yang tampak mengeluarkan darah._

 _Suara itu bukan dari pistolnya. Dan bukan juga dari Korosensei._

 _ **TAP! TAP!**_

 _Suara langkah berat terdengar saat tubuhnya melemah dan akhirnya terjatuh di lantai yang dingin itu. Sepatu hitam khas dan celana hitam yang selalu dipakainya, Asano Gakuhou bahkan tidak perlu tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Siapa yang menembaknya tadi._

" _Mustahil... kau..."_

" _Sudah ia katakan bukan? Kau salah mengartikan ini semua Gakuhou," suara monoton yang tidak bernada terdengar dari pria berambut hitam pendek yang ada dihadapannya. Memegang pistol yang larasnya masih berasap di tangannya, "yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah. Aku yang ikut dengannya... dan aku yang memutuskan untuk menghilang dari kehidupanmu."_

 _Karasuma Tadaomilah yang menembaknya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan senyuman, didepan Korosensei yang tampak tersenyum puas dan menatap tubuh Asano Gakuhou di lantai itu._

" _Kenapa..."_

" _Kau tidak perlu tahu," sekali lagi laras pendek itu diarahkan pada kepala Gakuhou, Karasuma bersiap menekan pelatuk itu, "—karena nyawamu akan menghilang sebentar lagi... Asano Gakuhou."_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **Round 4! Asano Gakuhou vs Korosensei : 2—2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Crossover (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**_

" _Jadi begitulah, pemerintah sedang meneliti sebuah senjata aneh yang dikembangkan salah satu kelompok mafia kecil di Italia—Bovino Famiglia," Karasuma menatap kearah bazooka besar yang ada dihadapannya saat sedang menghadap pada Asano Gakuhou—meminta izin untuk meletakkan senjata di area sekolah, "tidak akan melukai, tetapi ini memiliki efek lainnya."_

" _Oh? Bisa kau jelaskan?"_

" _Ia akan mengirim seseorang ke masa depan dalam waktu 5 menit. Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang."_

 _Asano Gakuhou tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya ia tertarik mendengar lebih jauh tentang benda dihadapannya. Mungkin kalau ia tembakkan senjata ini pada pria didepannya, ia bisa melihat bagaimana pria ini memakai celemek pink berenda dengan tulisan Love Gaku di dadanya, dan tidak memakai—_

" _Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan Gakuhou-san?"_

— _apapun._

" _Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau—"_

" _Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba senjata ini Karasuma-sensei? Nrufufufu~" tanpa tanda-tanda kehadiran sejak awal, Korosensei tampak sudah berada disana dan menargetkan Karasuma dengan bazooka itu. Asap pink tampak mengepul, yang membuat kedua orang disana menatap dengan tatapan penasaran._

" _Ugh, ada apa ini..."_

— _pada sosok pria berambut hitam yang tampak tidak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya—meskipun ia tampak lebih tua daripada sebelumnya. Yang menjadi perhatian mereka adalah bagaimana pria itu muncul tanpa menggunakan apapun selain handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya._

" _Tunggu, aku ingat kejadian ini..."_

 _Sementara yang muncul tampak tenang meskipun dalam keadaan nyaris telanjang bulat, dua pria lainnya hampir saja menodai ruangan itu dengan warna merah dimana Gakuhou dan Korosensei masing-masing menahan hidungnya untuk mengeluarkan darah._

" _...kuharap tidak terjadi apapun pada mereka."_

" _Ka—Karasuma-sensei?" Korosensei yang pertama kali berbicara, menatap pada pria didepannya yang balas menatapnya dan mengangguk, "—kau tidak banyak berubah..."_

" _Apa yang kau lihat bodoh, jangan kira aku sama tidak pekanya dengan diriku di masa ini," Karasuma berdecih saat melihat Korosensei sudah menatap dengan pandangan nafsu dirinya dari atas kebawah. Kali ini irisnya menatap kearah kepala sekolah yang ada di belakang Korosensei._

 _Oh, apakah itu adalah tape recorder?_

 _ **PRAK!**_

 _Tidak lagi. Saat dengan tepat, ia menghancurkan rekaman itu menggunakan pisau lipat yang ia bawa diselipan handuk itu. Empat persimpangan sukses berada di kepalanya, dan Gakuhou tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kecepatan lemparannya._

" _Lemparan yang bagus." Cukup dengan senyum ganteng Om Gaku._

" _Jangan macam-macam, aku harus kembali sebelum ia protes karena terlambat menemuinya setelah lama tidak bertemu..." perkataan itu sukses membuat keduanya menoleh pada Karasuma di masa depan, dengan pandangan mata yang nyaris membulat._

" _Nyuaaah! Ka—kau pergi kencan Karasuma-sensei?!" Karasuma mengangguk dan mundur perlahan saat Korosensei berjalan cepat dan berada dihadapannya, "—dengan siapa?!"_

" _Itu—"_

" _Tentu saja tidak perlu dikatakan bukan? ternyata hubungan kita sudah sampai disana Karasuma-san," dengan pedenya Gakuhou mendeklarasikan hal itu, membuat Korosensei menatapnya tajam._

" _Tentu saja denganku bukan?"_

" _Kau lebih kenal denganku daripada Asano-san, tentu saja kau sedang berkencan denganku bukan Karasuma-sensei?!" Korosensei tampak sedikit panik, dan keduanya menatap Karasuma menunggu jawaban dari pria itu. Sebelum Karasuma menghela napas dan tersenyum._

" _Yang menungguku itu—"_

 _ **BOOF!**_

 _Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan asap pink yang kembali menyelimuti pria 38 tahun didepan mereka. Menyisakan pria berusia 28 tahun, yang tampak terduduk dengan beberapa kancing terbuka dan acak-acakan dari atas hingga bawah._

 _..._

" _Karasuma-sensei, kau tidak apa-apa?!"_

 _Yang ditanya tampak tersentak dan menoleh pada kedua orang yang masih menatapnya heran. Menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari pemuda itu—yang dijawab dengan tatapan tajam dari Karasuma dan wajahnya yang SEDIKIT memerah entah karena apa._

" _Kubunuh kau gurita sialan..."_

 _ **Round 5! Asano Gakuhou vs Korosensei : 2—3**_

 _._

 _._

— _ **Family**_

 _Gakushuu—14 tahun. Ia bukan anak berusia 4 tahun lagi yang mencari ibunya atau meminta ibu baru dari ayahnya. Ia sudah biasa tidak hidup dengan seorang ibu, jadi ia sama sekali tidak masalah apakah ayahnya akan menduda seumur hidup atau apa._

 _Tetapi—_

" _Sore ini aku ingin kau menemani calon ibumu."_

 _Satu kalimat yang cukup untuk membuat Gakushuu melewatkan kencan langkanya bersama dengan Isogai dan memilih untuk tinggal di rumah menunggu orang yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya. Namun, hingga malam—tidak ada yang datang sebelum sebuah bel berbunyi saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam._

" _Aku disuruh oleh ayahmu untuk menemanimu malam ini karena ia sedang pergi hingga pagi."_

 _Hanya ada pria berambut hitam pendek yang ia ketahui sebagai 'wali kelas' (sementara) kelas 3-E. Karasuma Tadaomi. Tentu saja sebagai anak yang tahu sopan santun, Asano junior segera mempersilahkan masuk tamunya._

" _Aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu. Tetapi aku hanya bisa membuat omelette kalau kau tidak keberatan," Karasuma segera berjalan mendekati dapur dan memakai celemek putih disana, "—aku juga akan membantumu mengerjakan PR. Walaupun sepertinya murid jenius sepertimu tidak perlu bantuan untukku ya..."_

 _Asano Gakushuu menatap setiap gerakan canggung yang ditunjukkan oleh pria berwajah sangar didepannya. Tidak ada perempuan yang datang kemari sebagai pengganti ibunya, dan hanya ada pria ini yang mencoba untuk melayani dan membantunya. Ia ingat, dengan sangat baik..._

 _Ia tahu siapa yang memiliki sifat seperti Karasuma saat itu._

" _Aku tidak keberatan ayahku bersama denganmu Karasuma-sensei."_

 _Dan piring yang sedang dibawa oleh Karasuma hampir terjatuh sebelum ia menangkapnya kembali. Memalingkan wajahnya yang tidak ingin ia tunjukkan jika memerah pada pemuda dibelakangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara ditempat lain, gurita kuning lainnya tampak memojok meratapi nasib. Tidak bisa menarik hati pujaan hati disana, karena ia sendiri tidak memiliki keluarga sama sekali._

 _Ia kalah telak kali ini—dari Asano Gakuhou._

 _ **Round 6! Asano Gakuhou vs Korosensei : 3—3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **General**_

 _Pagi hari di SMP Kununigaoka, Asano Gakuhou tampak menyapa beberapa murid yang ada disana seperti biasanya. Sebelum iris matanya bergerak menemukan pria berambut hitam pendek yang tampak membawa sebuah map di tangannya._

" _Selamat pagi Karasuma-sensei, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

" _Aku mengantarkan beberapa laporan yang dibuat Korosensei. Ia sedang membuat soal ujian untuk anak-anak," Karasuma memberikan laporan yang ada di tangannya pada sang kepala sekolah, "kalau begitu aku permisi."_

" _Ah, Karasuma-sensei—" yang dipanggil tampak berhenti saat sang kepala sekolah sadar ataupun tidak memanggilnya._

 _..._

" _Tidak apa-apa..."_

 _Karasuma hanya menatap bingung sebelum membungkuk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan Asano Gakuhou._

" _Kaa—ra—su—ma-senseeei!"_

 _Suara itu membuatnya menoleh, menemukan gurita kuning yang sangat buruk menyamar tampak memakai wig kuning panjang dan berdandan layaknya perempuan. Ia memeluk Karasuma dari belakang membuat yang bersangkutan kaget dan kesal._

" _Siapa yang bilang kau bisa pergi begitu saja dengan penyamaran seperti ini?!"_

" _Aku merasa kau terlalu lama berada di gedung utama, makanya aku menyusulmu. Ayo kita kembali, saatnya pelajaran olah raga!" Karasuma hanya menghela napas sebelum menatap kearah Korosensei. Asano melihat bagaimana pria itu tersenyum, dan membiarkan rangkulan bahu itu diberikan gurita kuning disana._

 _Gakuhou akan sangat senang bertemu dan melihat pria itu setiap hari. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak suka saat melihat gurita kuning yang selalu merebut senyuman itu darinya. Ia benar-benar membencinya._

 _Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Karasuma, kedua pria itu tampak saling bertatapan tajam, menunjukkan persaingan sengit yang ada diantara mereka untuk memperebutkan Karasuma Tadaomi. Seperti hari-hari biasanya._

' _Untuk kali ini kau menang Korosensei...'_

' _Dan kurasa, untuk seterusnya Asano-san~'_

 _Dua tatapan yang bisa dilihat oleh semua murid yang lewat dan disadari semua orang disana. Selain Karasuma Tadaomi._

 _ **Ronde 7! Asano Gakuhou vs Korosensei : 3—4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Suspense**_

" _Orang itu berada di dalam bangunan didepan kita."_

 _Karasuma Tadaomi menatap kearah bangunan sekolah yang ada didepannya, dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Asano Gakuhou dan juga Korosensei. Semua yang sudah berakhir semenjak dikeluarkannya perintah untuk tidak menyerang kembali gurita kuning raksasa yang awalnya mengancam dunia._

 _Korosensei dinyatakan tidak akan meledakkan bumi meskipun kelulusan selesai. Dan ia tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di SMP Kununigaoka semenjak kelulusan. Tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Korosensei dan Asano Gakuhou sang kepala sekolah._

" _Aku yang akan pergi..."_

 _Karena entah bagaimana Karasuma merasakan semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Gakuhou dan Korosensei. Dan pertanyaannya segera terjawab saat ia sampai di salah satu kelas—bekas kelas 3-E yang tampak gelap dan hanya bulan sabit yang terang menerangi tempat itu._

 _Sosok Korosensei yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa, dengan beberapa pisau anti-sensei sudah menusuk seluruh tubuhnya. Seseorang berdiri disana, membelakanginya._

" _Angkat tanganmu dan menjauh darinya," ia bisa melihat sekelibat rambut cokelat yang familiar disana. Dan orang itu—mengenali suara Karasuma tampak tersenyum dingin, menjatuhkan pisau anti sensei terakhir di tangannya sambil mengangkat tangannya._

" _Sudah lama tidak bertemu Karasuma-sensei," suara dingin namun tenang, ia tahu siapa yang ada didepannya, "—akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi bukan...?"_

 _Sang kepala sekolah berjalan santai tidak memperdulikan pistol yang ada di tangan Karasuma saat ini. Yang gemetar, seolah pria didepannya itu membawa benda yang lebih berbahaya dari pistol di tangannya. Hanya dengan melihat tatapannya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya..."_

" _Ini salahmu kau tahu," sang kepala sekolah memegang dagu Karasuma, memaksanya untuk menatap mata sang Asano senior, "—karena ia sudah membuatmu pergi dari hadapanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu kembali."_

 _..._

" _Dan mulai sekarang... kau hanya milikku—Karasuma Tadaomi."_

 _ **Ronde 8! Asano Gakuhou vs Korosensei : 4—4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Tragedy**_

" _Apa yang bisa lebih buruk daripada ini semua...?"_

 _Korosensei dan juga Asano Gakuhou tampaknya perlu berpikir keras untuk menghadapi apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Otak jenius mereka berdua diminta untuk berpikir cepat saat detik-detik semakin banyak berdetak, dan kondisi pria ini akan semakin parah dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuhnya._

 _Namun, terjebak diantara puing-puing bangunan yang tebal dan dengan sosok gurita kuning yang sudah tidak ada—berganti menjadi sosok asli dari sang dewa kematian. Tidak ada jalan keluar yang bagus untuk keluar dari sana dengan cepat._

" _Kau harus tetap sadar sampai orang-orang menemukan kita. Kau dengar itu Karasuma?"_

 _Yang diajak berbicara masih membuka mata, namun semakin tidak fokus dengan sekelilingnya. Karasuma hanya bisa mendengar samar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gakuhou saat itu. Ia tahu waktunya tidak akan cukup, ia yang paling tahu tentang tubuhnya sendiri._

' _Jika tidak sekarang, tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuknya mengatakan hal itu pada orang ini...'_

"— _kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?" Tawa miris itu terdengar dari mulut Karasuma, membuat kedua pria dihadapannya menoleh padanya, "untukku tidak mengakhiri semua ini sebelum waktuku habis."_

 _..._

" _Jangan berbicara hal bodoh seperti itu Karasuma Tadaomi, kau akan baik-baik saja dan kita akan—"_

" _Aku menyukai salah satu diantara kalian," suara yang sebenarnya terdengar berbisik kini bergetar di lubang telinga masing-masing dari mereka. Membisukan mulut mereka, akan rasa penasaran yang langsung merayap begitu saja, "—dan orang itu... kh..."_

' _Tatapan bodoh itu... aku tidak pernah melihatnya menatapku seperti itu sebelumnya...'_

" _Jangan katakan apapun sampai kita terbebas dari sini."_

' _Jangan menatapku seperti itu bodoh...'_

" _Heh..." tangannya menggapai keduanya, menariknya hingga mendekat. Karena ia tidak memiliki tenaga, bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengan nada yang tidak berbisik, "—kau tahu..."_

 _._

 _._

" _Orang yang kusukai itu... adalah—"_

 _._

 _._

 _Satu detik berlalu, hingga detik selanjutnya dan selanjutnya._

 _._

 _._

" _...Karasuma?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

 _ **Final Result! Asano Gakuhou vs Korosensei (Winner—Unknown)**_

— _ **End.**_

 _...MAAF SENSEI! #kabur_

 _Saya ga bisa mainin char selain AsaKaruNagi ternyata #nanghes Om Gaku susah amat sih dibuat cerita..._

 _Endingnya gantung? Siapa yang dipilih Karasuma-sensei? Silahkan wujudkan dalam imajinasi kalian sendiri :')) saya suka trisom ini karena, jadi ga mau diendingkan dengan salah satu (untuk sekarang)._

 _Er... RnR?_


End file.
